Continuance: Suprises in the Night
by Tequila Sunrise
Summary: *COMPLETE* (for now)The days after Spike's b-day.He deals w/ Buffy and Dawn. And homecoming.
1. Visitors

Ok... umm.... Continuance of "Surprises in the Night" or "Emergency." Whatever. Joss owns all. But my soul. And he can only have that if I'm promised a role where I get to kiss Spike. *purrrrr* Ok... Um... I guess I'll pick up at the next day. I promise to not harm them... Only use them for my amusement, and put them back when I'm done. This goes out to... Hmmmm.... who? oh! ok! To my darling friend Dawn, who thinks Spike is ugly. May your delusions soon end. Dawn really is my good friend, and I will accept no flames on her behalf, altho, she is wrong. haha  
  
Tequila Sunrise  
  
Spike sat in his crypt, his green chair molding familiarly around his body; Passions playing from the telly in front of him, and he stared at it, no curses or tortured cries from him to his favorite characters, an oddity for him. He stared blankly at the screen, a huge grin plastered across his face. Buffy kissed him... with tenderness. Hadn't jumped him, beat the snot out of him, or anything else like that. Just... kissed him... Sniffed him... he laughed.  
  
He'd been sniffed by a Slayer. While that didn't come even CLOSE to laying one, it was pretty high up there to be told by one, by THE one, the CHOSEN one, that you smelled good. Damn. Was it a nice day out or was it just him?  
  
He turned his attention back to the telly when he heard someone enter the crypt. As they pulled the door to the lower part up, he called out a greeting.  
  
"If you're not Dawn or Buffy, get out b'fore I rip your kidneys out and use them for hanging dice."  
  
"It's Dawn," she called, coming downstairs. He stood, they embraced, and both sat in the green chair.  
  
"So..." she said, turning in his lap to face him. "Guess what?"  
  
"You didn't tell you sister you were coming here after school, and now she's worried sick and gonna kill us both?"  
  
She waved his concerns off. "Buffy dropped me off here." She laughed. "She got her license. I'm so proud of her. BUT GUESS WHAT!?"  
  
A prickle of fear crept up his spine at her jubilant expression, and he mentally winced at her high-pitched sonar frequency. "What?"  
  
"I GOT ASKED TO THE HOMECOMING!!!!!" She threw her arms around his neck, and squeezed. "He's so cute. And so nice. And sooooo smart. He's in my art class. I can't wait for you to meet him. You'll like him so much. I think I'll let him kiss me. And Buffy said we can go and get me a really pretty dress..." She sighed.  
  
Spike stood, spilling her from his lap. "HE BETTER NOT LAY A HAND ON YOU! I'll tear off his- NEVER MIND WHAT! BUT I'LL BE SURE THAT HE EATS IT ON A BUN WITH MUSTARD!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "Really Spike. That's crude. Andrew's nice. Really really nice. And he's not a vampire, undead, or demonic in any way. And he smells nice."  
  
'What is it with the Summer's and smell?' "Yeah, well, if he's close enough to sniff, it's too bloody close. What's this soddin' little prig look like? What's his address?"  
  
"I already shook him down," Buffy said dryly from the crypt's entrance. "It's taken care of."  
  
Spike nodded firmly, approving of Buffy's actions, completely missing the conspiring wink that passed between the girls.  
  
"Did he cry?"  
  
"Like a baby. Said he'd have Dawn home before two am, and never place his hands lower than her shoulders."  
  
"Little wanker."  
  
"That's right. He is. But... Whhhhhhew! Great blue eyes. Go, Dawnie. He's a hotty."  
  
"What's so bleedin' great 'bout blue eyes?" Spike basically snarled at the girls.  
  
Dawn cleared her throat discreetly. "You have them, Spike, for one."  
  
"I... Oh. Yeah. That's right." He leered at Buffy. "Hotty, huh?"  
  
"Yeah... in that... 'I-have-a-pulse' kind of way, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah yeah.... So what did you two lovelies need that you visited ole Spikey?"  
  
"Dawn was really excited and we're making stops so she can tell everyone."  
  
"And so Buffy can work on her turns," Dawn whispered to Spike. A sharp knock on the back of the head from her sister ellicited a whine. "What! It's true!"  
  
"Shut up, Dawnie. Go to the car. I'll be right up."  
  
"Ok." She hugged Spike tightly, and felt the pendant she had given him through the material of his shirt.  
  
When the crypt door shut, Buffy waited two heartbeats, then flung herself at Spike.  
  
He caught her, a bit off balance, but braced his back against the wall as Buffy grinned up at him.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What? Did Anya get a bunny? Cuz if she did-"  
  
Buffy laughed. "I got my license... I got it."  
  
He grinned, albeit a forced one. He remembered the abuse his old DeSoto had taken at her hand... he had waxed it, and pampered it, and washed it so many times, out of pure guilt. But she had gotten her license. And he was happy about that for a lot of reasons.  
  
Disentangling herself to pace, she said gently, "You stayed. No one has ever stayed long enough to teach... to show me how to drive. But you did. I... Thank you." She nodded uncomfortably, and left, the crypt door slamming behind her.  
  
Spike stood a moment in silence, then uttered softly, "You're welcome."  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
There is more coming.... oh so much more. Dawn's got to go shopping right? She needs a dress, and Spike needs to meet this little wanker. Guest appearances? Maaaaaaaaybeeeee..... Stay tuned and give me feedback. It is my food, water, and air. PS. I love Dawn/Spike interaction. NO SHIPP-EE-ness. No. Only B/S. haha anyway... The snow is getting to me... ugh... I dream of California. 


	2. Shopping, Dropping, and Blocking

To my Onna, and best friends, who have SEEN me dress shop. God bless every one of you. lol These are not my characters (snuvvle). But I do rent Spike on Saturday evenings. hehehe *evil chuckle* AHEM! Anyway.... They're going dress shopping, and Buffy has a crying jag. Maybe.  
  
Pulling into the mall only seconds after sunset, Spike stepped out of the De Soto reluctantly. Dress shopping. Really. Did he REALLY need to bleedin' be here?  
  
"Spike!!" He heard Dawn cry from fifty yards away and come running for him.  
  
He smiled at her jubilant expression at she launched herself into his arms. 'Yup,' he thought, 'Completely necessary... Cuz she asked.'  
  
"Come on!" She said excitedly. "The mall closes in THREE hours. We better get crackin'."  
  
Had he been human, he would have blanched. Three hours? He thought... find a pretty dress, grab it, leave. End of story.  
  
He didn't even know the story. As Dawn stepped out of the dressing room of the 12th store in a deep green strapless sheath dress, he yelped, standing in front of her, his duster thrown out on both sides. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THERE ARE BOYS IN THIS STORE, AND I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU GO FIND THE REST OF THAT DRESS IN THAT OVER STUFFED CHANGING ROOM!"  
  
Dawn laughed and slipped under his arm to spin for Buffy. The hint of cleavage almost had him vamping out and panting for unnecessary breaths.  
  
"Slayer... You let that sweet innocent get that dress, and damn the chip, I kill the sales clerk that lets you buy it."  
  
Buffy whispered to Dawn for a moment, and she went pouting into the dressing room, to try on another one.  
  
"Spike," Buffy said, "you have to chill out. Dawn is a big girl. Not a GROWN girl, but she is fifteen. She's gonna be dating, and getting asked to dances... and you have to let her go, and change, and grow up."  
  
"Fine," he snarled, "but I'll not be lettin her go like a hooker to her first dance."  
  
She sighed. "All right... whatever. But-"  
  
Dawn squealed from the dressing room. "THIS IS IT!!!!! Ohhhh, Buffy... I love it. Please... Make Spike go away."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Now get out here so I can see you in the latest 'Pretty Woman'-reject dress."  
  
She stepped out of the room, and smiled. The dress was beautiful. It was red with a black overlay, giving it a maroon appearance. spaghetti strapped, and seamed under the bust in an A-line design, it was simple, elegant, and demure. Even Spike approved.  
  
Buffy nodded at her, saying quietly, "You look... gorgeous. You're gonna show up every girl there. Now go change, so we can get it. Hand it out when your done."  
  
Changing, and handing the gown out to Buffy, Dawn didn't hear her defeated sigh.  
  
"Wha's wrong?" Spike asked in a conference voice.  
  
"It's $130. I can't... I don't..."  
  
Dawn stepped out. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Dawnie, I forgot money... So, we're gonna put this on hold, and we'll come back and get it in a couple of days. Ok?"  
  
"It'll still be there?"  
  
"Absolutely. We'll tell them to put it in the back with a tag so no one else will buy it."  
  
She nodded, completely unaware. "Ok."  
  
After putting Dawn to bed, Buffy walked to Spike's, staking two vampire fledglings absentmindedly. Standing at the threshold, she didn't knock. Just stood until the door swung open, revealing Spike, wearing nothing but a pair of unbuttoned jeans. She fell into his arms sobbing.  
  
"I can't get it for her. I can't afford it. I can't do it, Spike... I reworked my budget three times. I cannot afford her dress. I can't even get a second job to cover it."  
  
He rubbed her back in soothing circles. "It's ok, luv. Niblet will understand... it's expensive, and-"  
  
"No!" She jerked back, tears still streaming, but anger in her eyes. "She's been so... angry with me. I can make her happy, just a little bit more. None of my dances were good, or very much fun. I want this... I want her first one, at least, to be perfect. From her dress, to her hair, and shoes. She has the perfect date." Her bottom lip trembled. "But I can't get her the perfect dress. I can't give her the mom she needs, the sister she wants, the normalcy she deserves... nothing."  
  
"That's enough." Spike shook her. "Enough. You hear me? We're getting her the damn dress. You're a DAMN good sister. She's just being a pissy little bitch lately for who-knows-what reason right now. You do the best you bloody well can, and don't EVEN blame yourself for your mother. She'd kick my ass for letting you. Now... we'll think of something. All right? She still has a few weeks. Just... promise me something?"  
  
"What?" Her eyes were watering, but she was containing herself.  
  
"Let it be, and I'll take care of it."  
  
"Spike. I want to get it for... "  
  
"You will... Just... trust me? For three days? That's how long we have right?"  
  
"Yeah... All right... But what if-"  
  
"No, Slayer," he said sonorously. "Let it go."  
  
Coming home two days later from a double shift at work, feeling doubly gross, and doubly irritable, Buffy was less than happy at the bundle of cosmic energy wrapped around her neck crying.  
  
"*What* is the matter, Dawn?" She said as un-irritable as possible.  
  
"Thank you. You picked it up. Oh, man, Buffy. I..." She laughed and cried into Buffy's newly short and greasy hair. "I have my dress. It's perfect, and I... I love it."  
  
Bittersweetly smiling, she ruffled Dawn's hair, hugging her back. "I'm glad."  
  
Dawn stood in front of her, head bowed, hands clasped in front of her. "Buffy?"  
  
"What?" She wanted a shower.... so badly... she could just feel it pelting the grease off her... scenting her with her coconut shampoo... But Dawn *had* to pick today to talk.  
  
"I... I know I've been a big bitch. And pushing you away. In... in fact, I talked to Spike about it. He was really quiet the whole time. I could tell he was disappointed in me... But I'm sorry, Buffy... I'm just so scared your gonna go away again... So I thought... if you weren't..."  
  
"If I wasn't what, Dawnie?"  
  
She kept her eyes on the hall rug. It was less than a Hall-Mark moment. Buffy was gross from work, and there was zero physical contact, and this had to be the most awkward moment in recent memory. "If I kept you out... it wouldn't hurt when you left. 'Cuz I know you want to... Go back there. To the nice place."  
  
Buffy frowned, grabbing Dawn's shoulder's, shaking her much like Spike had. "You look at me. Look me in the eye."  
  
Dawn did as ordered, surprised to see tears glistening in her big sister's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Dawnie. Yeah, I wanna go back to the nice place. But not for a long time. Not that it isn't hard sometimes... Ok, a lot. But there is so much we have to do. We have to... get you ready for Prom, and Homecoming, and senior pictures. And.. I have to help you through your first breakup with lots of ice cream and man-hater movies. And I have to tell you I love you as much as possible. And you have to be an annoying teenager. And I have to be your sister. 'Cuz we're family. And I need you as much as you need me. So cut the attitude. You aren't EVER going to push me away." Tears spilled down her cheeks, and the sister's embraced.  
  
The figure on the sidewalk toed out his cigarette, smiling, his own tears shimmering in the moonlight as a tentative truce was reached, and walked home when the door closed.  
  
End, Chapter Two.  
  
WHEW!!! Sorry. That wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be. NOT TO WORRY!! BETTER FUNNY THINGS TO COME!!!!! Who is this Andrew wanker, you might be asking. Well, stay tuned to find out. Any ideas, or plot lines would be SOOO appreciated. Not kidding. And review, or this goes nowhere, and Spike stays chained to my bed post. hehehe...  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	3. Lies, no sex, and leather coats.

Start. Chapter 3  
  
Thanks to Janine (who I don't know) but gave me a good plot twist. I apologize for inconsistencies. But they will be remedied. Also.... hm... To Tom, who would never, in a zillion years approve of this show. haha. I own nothing. Joss is all.  
  
Sunday. Blessed, blessed, quiet Sunday. Dawn was at Janice's. Willow doing.... well, who cared? She was gone, too. Buffy wasn't trying to be mean... but she needed a break. But she and Dawn HAD been getting along since their latest breakthrough...  
  
Breakthrough... She laughed, lolling her head back on the attachable rubber pillow to the tub. "Spike inspired therapy. Damn." Her eyes closed, she never heard her bedroom window open, and close quietly, missed the footsteps to the door. But she definitely heard it swing open to slam on the opposite wall.  
  
Jerking her head up, she glared at a blanket-wielding Spike. "It's Sunday. It's not sunset. Go away."  
  
"Giles told good ol' Mum some good investments, hmmm?" He steamed, literally, hanging the blanket from the small window.  
  
Buffy froze.  
  
"That's right." He threw his new coat on the ground. "How much was this?"  
  
She cringed. Even him letting this go till another time wouldn't help. Her bath was ruined. "Enough."  
  
"HOW BLOODY MUCH?"  
  
Grabbing a towel, and glaring till he turned around, she stepped out, wrapped herself in it. "It doesn't matter. It was on sale, no returns."  
  
He spun to face her. "You damn bitch. How pissing much?"  
  
"Two hundred fifty."  
  
"That's... shit."  
  
"Yeah, SHIT, Spike. I forgot homecoming was coming up. I was saving that for your Christmas present. Ok? You wanna know how much Buffy scrimped and saved? A lot. A whole hell of a lot. Yes. Buffy lied. Because that was the only way you would take it. We both know it."  
  
"What's the truth, Buffy? How much did Joyce really leave you?"  
  
She hung her head. "Exactly enough to pay off the house, and two weeks worth of groceries."  
  
He put a hand under her chin, raised her face to his. "Why didn't... I could have gotten the money. It wouldn't have been a problem."  
  
"How'd you get her dress? I trusted you, and you got it. So now tell me how."  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I..."  
  
"Tell me. We've gotten all... truthy and shit. So tell me."  
  
"I had always hoped... That Dru would come back to me. And I had this necklace that I wanted to give her. It was gorgeous. Tear drop ruby on white gold for my Princess of the Night. Ends up, it was worth about $300. Not a bad chunk of change, considering I knicked it." He wiped the smile off his face. "Be honest with me from now on, Buffy-luv. I can help more."  
  
"I wanted so badly to be able to do this on my own and-"  
  
"You can't. You cannot do it on your own. That's why you've got those bleedin' Scoobies, and Dawn and me. You know the other Slayers died so much earlier because they had nothing. You have... everything. And we're keeping it that way." He went to hug her, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest.  
  
"No way, Spike. I'm naked under this towel."  
  
His tongue curled under his teeth. "I know."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Get out. I'm changing."  
  
End chapter Three.  
  
Short, I know, but I HAD to fix my mistake. it's a thing of mine. I apologize. Prolly more by Thursday. Maybe Wednesday. Thanks for reading!!!!  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	4. The Dating Game.

Start Chapter 4.  
  
I own nothing, Joss is all. I love the Shakira song, "Whenever, wherever." This has no bearing on this chapter at all... To my big brother, Marty. I love you. We kick every type of booty. Thanks for always looking out for me, even when I didn't particularly need it. 'Nuff said. lol  
  
The banging on his apartment door shook Xander out of a sound sleep, but didn't even slightly stir his gently snoring fiancee. Groaning, he pulled on a pair of boxers and stumbled to the door.  
  
"Apocalypse?" he called groggily.  
  
"It's gonna be damn near close," an accented voice snarled.  
  
"What's the matter?" He swung the door open quickly, looking concerned-ly around the bleached blonde vampire, who, even standing, managed to look like a caged, angry animal.  
  
"Dawn's little wanker boyfriend is picking her up tomorrow night. Well..." he glanced at a clock on Xander's wall. "Tonight. Can I come in?"  
  
Inviting him in with a sweep of his arm, Xander groaned, "Tomorrow night? And you're here at... 2 am? Why should I not be staking you?"  
  
"'Cuz I don't get the little wanker. He's not even awake. He's sixteen years old, and it's a Friday night, and he's asleep in his l'il bed, all tucked in and... He's too... clean smelling. I'm missing something. I never miss something." He began to pace, his duster billowing out dramatically behind him, swirling with his turns.  
  
Collapsing on a near-by couch, Xander had to give him points for impressiveness. But, after a hundred years of unlife, if you didn't know how to make a statement, you never would. "Maybe," he ground out, rubbing a hand over his eyes, "he IS a good kid. **I** was a good kid when I was his age."  
  
Spike stopped mid-pace and sneered. "Yeah... probably just dreaming about Red. Or Buffy... Or both."  
  
Xander's blush belied his denials.  
  
"Whatever, Harris. I don't really care. But if that wanker lays a hand on my Niblet..."  
  
"I'll kill him," Xander interrupted.  
  
"The bleedin' hell you will. The bugger's mine. I swear... chip or no, he goes down."  
  
"Yeah..." They sat, brooding.  
  
Anya found them that way an hour later, both glaring into space, grunting at each other occasionally.  
  
"Ummm.... What's going on?"  
  
"Dawn's got a date tonight. That little worm."  
  
"But, Xander..." Anya was confused. "I thought this was big part of her... adolescent phase. Will she have sex like we have sex?"  
  
"NO!!" Spike and Xander shouted at the same time.  
  
"That girl isn't allowed to have sex until..." Spike paused. "Never. Never. She's not allowed to have sex. Not till I die." He smiled smugly. "And I'm immortal. So haha to that hormonal little wanker."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Anya went to make coffee.  
  
Dawn viewed herself critically in the standing mirror in her room, Buffy at her side.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Me, too," Buffy agreed. It was, indeed, a cute outfit. Granted, it was hers, but it still looked great on Dawn. She frowned. The tan pants and black stretchy lace top looked a little too good. "You're never allowed to wear that again."  
  
"Why?" Dawn turned puzzled eyes on Buffy.  
  
"Because. I can't have you going around looking better in my clothes than I do."  
  
Dawn just grinned. Only ten more minutes till Andrew came...  
  
"Hey, Buffy.... Spike said he was gonna be here."  
  
"He will be then. He's probably... running late." 'And a background check on poor Andrew.'  
  
The door flew open and Spike rushed in, then upstairs. "Is that little punk here?"  
  
"No. He should be here in a few minutes."  
  
As the words fell out of her mouth, the doorbell rang. Spike glared in the general direction of the downstairs once, then began to shove the door shut on Dawn, who was trying to get downstairs.  
  
"Stay put. Buffy and I need to meet with him, you can come down when I call for you."  
  
Buffy smiled sympathetically, and closed the door, Dawn stuck in her room.  
  
Buffy stayed in the kitchen, letting Spike handle the first round. Smiled at his brassed off British tone as he ripped the door open. She listened intently, shamelessly eavesdropping.  
  
Spike did indeed rip the door open, but not before pasting on his most intimidating human glare, his teeth still human, but... eerily elongated.  
  
After opening the door, his scarred eyebrow arched in feigned interest, he stood, silent.  
  
"Hello," the boy said uncertainly. This was indeed the boy Spike had smelled the night before. His... clean-ness tainted by the fear dripping off of him now. At one time, this was *the* most pleasurable experience of his unlife. Scare a poor innocent, then eat them. Yum. But now, it was business.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Ye-yes." He fidgeted, still on the doorstep.  
  
"Well, are you coming in or not? Andrew what?" Spike swung the door open to let the ponce walk in before him, to the living room.  
  
"O'Reilley?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Immediately disliking the boy on the basis his last name bore to Buffy's former, his eyes glinted gold. "And where might you be taking Dawn, Andrew? The movies? Dinner? Lover's Lane?" He stood over the sitting boy.  
  
"No! I mean... No."  
  
"Where then?"  
  
"Laser tag."  
  
"What the bleedin hell is laser tag, and what's the mortality rate?"  
  
Buffy rocked with silent laughter.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You shoot each other with fake laser guns?"  
  
"Um... basically, yes."  
  
"Unacceptable. Take her to a decent restaurant. She won't be playing with guns, got it?"  
  
"I... Got it."  
  
Finally sitting on the couch next to the boy, he said quietly, "How good a hunter are you, Andrew?"  
  
"Ummm... Not really good. I... Don't hunt."  
  
With great intent, he leaned forward and intoned cryptically, "And how good do you think I am?"  
  
Attempting to not swallow his tongue, Andrew stuttered a reply. "Um... Good?"  
  
"Precisely. So, I don't think there's a reason why Dawn should be out late and worrying all the people who love her, hmmm? She's got a curfew for a reason. Are we getting a word picture here?"  
  
"B... I... Yes. Def... Definitely got the word picture."  
  
"What picture?" Buffy said perkily as she walked into the room.  
  
"A word picture, luv. This is Andrew. Andrew O'Reilley. At least, I think. He didn't sound so bloody sure."  
  
She frowned at Spike. Then turned a charming smile on the nervous boy. "Hi. I'm Buffy, Dawn's sister. This is William. Our over-protective family friend. He's all bark. No bite in that one."  
  
Behind her back, Spike snarled silently, and had the pleasure of seeing the ponce blanche.  
  
"I'll go get Niblet," he said cheerily, his duster turning in the air behind him.  
  
Chatting idly while Spike fetched Dawn, she looked at the staircase where the two were descending. Dawn smiled shyly at Andrew, nonchalantly shoving an elbow into a far-too-close Spike.  
  
Roundly ignoring it, the three said their goodbyes, Buffy reminding Dawn of her curfew.  
  
"Eleven thirty."  
  
"I know," Dawn said, eyebrows raised in a strictly teenaged, 'ooooh my God. I get it, shut up already, puh-leeeeease?' way.  
  
Spike's teeth got even longer and sharper looking, glistening in the porch light, feeling very deprived of Dawn's hug and kiss; feeling very defensive, and very very overprotective.  
  
After walking down the steps with the boy Spike had *obviously* considered unworthy, she turned, whispered something to Andrew, and came back up the porch stairs, embracing Buffy quickly, and smiled at Spike.  
  
He smiled back, sadly. Nodded at her to go back to her boy. She held his face between her hands, kissed his forehead softly, then nuzzled her nose to his. "I love you. See you at 11:30. You better wait up."  
  
With that, the Niblet joined her date, and the world didn't look so bleak after all to a certain bleached blond supposed monster without a heart.  
  
And the superhuman slayer beside him was noticing just how heavily she relied on what she was trained to hate.  
  
And the teenaged girl in the second-hand car with a nice boy from art class got a perfect teenaged moment.  
  
End, Chapter 4.  
  
Unadulterated fluff? I hope so. Oh, more to come, more to come. Homecoming, Buffy and Spike. hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa... PLEASE send me ideas. Please? And r&r. For real. Please? Thanks. Again, own nothing. More to come.  
  
*MWAH!* Tequila Sunrise 


	5. Watching and Waiting

Start Chapter 5.  
  
I own nothing. Joss is all, altho, it is blatantly evident he doesn't love them as we do. Poor Scoobies...*pats Buffy and Spike on the head, then Dawn, Tara, and Willow* *swats Anya* Baaaaad Anya. NO SEX FOR YOU! Sorry.... Ummm.... the date ends, the future arrives in a less than attractive package to some.  
  
  
  
The clock in the living room chimed ten times, and the vampire sat next to the slayer, both seemingly watching "The Practice".  
  
Spike sprang from the couch, pacing. "How are you so *callllm*?" He spat at her. "Your baby sister is sitting in a restaurant, or a theater, or a car with some... hormonal little -teenager-" he spat the word like an obscenity, "with nothing on his mind but dating OUR Niblet."  
  
Buffy looked up from where she REALLY had been watching "The Practice", and said easily, "Dawn is smart. And I like that kid. He's nice. Normal. Good." She laughed a tiny bit. "I think I kissed his brother on a dare, once."  
  
Spike kicked the wall. "I hate this. I hate this. I want to kill him. I want to string his heart, lungs, kidneys, and liver like popcorn at Christmas and present it to other little perverts with designs on my Niblet as incentive to keep their disgusting mitts off what's mine."  
  
She glanced at him mildly. "Hey. Then we could cut off their hands at the wrists and stick them on poles in the front yard." What scared her was that he gave her ludicrous proposition a moments sincere thought.  
  
"Mmm... No," he dismissed the idea.  
  
Buffy sighed in relief.  
  
"That would alert the police. Besides. To really make a statement, you'd need at least ten hands. We only need one boy for all those organs. People go missing all the time in Sunnydale, one wouldn't be too noticed. But five guys at one time? That's a red flag," he mused.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, strolled into the kitchen for more popcorn. And some marshmallows and cocoa for Spike. She laughed silently. His nerves were so shot. Granted hers were a bit frayed.... But she still remembered her first date. She had fun. And was good.  
  
They both heard a car pull into the driveway, but only Spike reacted to it. Scrambling over the couch to peek discreetly out the window, he smiled, and reported, "He's opening the door for her."  
  
"That's a gentlemanly thing to do." Buffy sat down his cocoa.  
  
"Yeah, damn right, little whelp... HEY! HEY!! He's caging her in!! What the hell!? I TAUGHT her self-defense! Damnit! Knee him, Niblet!! Knee him!"  
  
Buffy glanced out the window, trying not be as 'secret-agent' about it as Spike was. "Aww... Billy JoHansen did that to me our first date. Smelled my hair, said something really sweet, and moved in."  
  
"She's! She's... HEY!!" He protested as Buffy removed him forcibly from the window. "I don't know if they kissed or not!! What the hell are you doing? I need to watch-"  
  
"Spike. Big girl. Can take care of herself. Leave her be. I'd have killed anyone who watched my first kiss. Now sit on the couch like a normal demon, and drink your cocoa."  
  
Grumbling, doing as he was told, he was surprised to hear the door opening and Dawn mumbling, "No... Andrew... You *really* don't wanna do that."  
  
"Yes, I do. Dawn... I respect him and-"  
  
"You're scared of him."  
  
"Well, hell yes, I was. He's one scary son of a bitch."  
  
Spike almost growled at that language around Dawn. Then remembered everything HE had said around her.  
  
She sighed. "Fine."  
  
Andrew walked in, motioning for Dawn to precede him into the room.  
  
"Buffy, William, I wanted you to know that Dawn got home all right, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to speak to you, sir."  
  
"Of course. Why don't we go out on the porch." He rose, grabbed his duster with his cigarettes. As the boys went outside, the girls glanced at each other and took off running for their mother's bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, they opened the window, having no hope of *seeing* what was happening, but knowing they'd at least hear.  
  
  
  
"Those are really bad," Andrew commented as Spike drew off the cigarette.  
  
He snorted. "I promise, I won't die from 'em."  
  
"Maybe not, but it's bad for Dawn. She misses a lot of school already. I mean, she explained."  
  
"Explained what?" Spike questioned carefully.  
  
"That her immune system is weak. She was a preemie, so it was never fully developed, so she misses a lot of school. But the cigarettes can't help her any."  
  
"I don't smoke around my Niblet, punk."  
  
  
  
The girls could hear his rising ire.  
  
  
  
"Good. I mean... thank you. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Dawn and I were talking about you, and she's been telling me how much you mean to her. And if someone as great as she is likes you, respects you, then I want to do this correctly."  
  
"You can't marry her. Piss off. Try again in five years. Then I can kill you."  
  
Andrew chuckled. "Good. I don't want to marry anyone till I can support them. Probably not till after college. But... I want you to know that I won't... do anything with Dawn unless she's ready. And I want to ask you if it would be all right if I took Dawn out again on Saturday. I'm..." he chuckled, blushed, ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not allowed to date during the week. I wouldn't anyway."  
  
"Why not?" He hated to admit it, but the kid was winning him over.  
  
"Mom. She works. My dad left about ten years ago, but I've still got two little siblings at home that need care and help. So I have to be home so Mom can work."  
  
"How old are the 'bits?"  
  
"Um... Casey's nine, and he always needs help with spelling. And Lily is six. She's just getting the addition and subtraction thing." He smiled proudly. "She's really smart. Both of them are."  
  
"Hmm... But they still need help with things. Must be a regular pain in the arse. Cramp your style. No one likes someone with that kind of baggage."  
  
  
  
Buffy had to restrain Dawn from going downstairs and beating Spike.  
  
  
  
"They aren't -baggage-," Andrew stated coldly. "They're family. The only difference is that complete assholes see family as things that can't take care of themselves and as hinderances. Real people who love their families seem them as the future, and things to love. So think twice before insulting my family."  
  
Spike hid a grin behind his hand as he took another drag off his cigarette.  
  
The boy clearly wasn't finished. "Besides. I don't want anyone who doesn't like them. And Dawn does. She really likes them, even when *I* get impatient with them, Dawn just sits and works through the problem."  
  
The older man smiled fondly. "Tha's my Niblet."  
  
Andrew laughed. "I asked her how she got that patient, and she said it was the only way to keep some people from running out and killing things before they thought it through."  
  
"Mmm..." Spike mumbled, non-committal, then, "My sister's name was Lily. Long blond hair, big eyes."  
  
"So does mine," Andrew said.  
  
Spike half smiled. "Her eyes weren't blue. They were too... pretty to be plain blue. When she laughed, they were almost violet, and when she got mad and started throwing punches, they were cerulean."  
  
"She beats up on you?"  
  
Laughing, he remembered picking her up in one of her fits, brassed off because she wasn't allowed to play with big brother's book, and twirling her in circles till she was dizzy, setting her down, and getting a hug, kiss and a "I lohv you, Will-um". "I used to let her pretend."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Startled by the question, he said sharply, "In England... Somewhere in England." 'A cemetery... At least I didn't kill them... Let them live, never knew I was watching them... that I was the man that they bumped into on the streets... At least I didn't kill them like Angelus. Got to watch my baby sis get married. Had to dip my hand in the holy water... Gah, did it burn. But I slipped in. She was beautiful...'  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah.... Cool... Well, Andrew. I don't like you. You're not good enough for the Bit. Not by half. But you can pick her up on Saturday. I want her in by midnight."  
  
Andrew tried to repress his smile. "Yes sir."  
  
"Yeah... get on home then... The tots might want a story. Don't get it too gruesome, though. Might cry."  
  
He tried again, failed, and grinned. "Right, sir. Have a good night. Tell Dawn... Tell Dawn... I'll see her tomorrow."  
  
"Mmm..." Spike stood and swirled into the house.  
  
  
  
The girls upstairs grinned at one another, and hugged.  
  
  
  
"Damnit," Spike mumbled through the last drag of his cigarette, "they're noticing how beautiful my Bit is... high alert from now on... High alert. Better call the Whelp."  
  
End, Chapter 5  
  
More to come... homecoming, Spike and Buffy hookin up. yadadada... Ya know, would it be so friggin hard to leave a couple notes? I mean... really. Please? It's discouraging to not have a lot for my story. *sniffle*  
  
Always. Tequila Sunrise 


	6. Homecoming.

Start, Chapter 6.  
  
I own nothing. Bow to Joss, who is pissing me off. Come on. WTF!? RILEY!? *projectile vomits on him* Asshole. Hope she rips his delicates off and feeds them to a rabid dog. Grrrrrr.... ok. Spike is hot, I envy SMG, yadada. Here we go. Homecoming. bwaaaaa-hahahaha.  
  
  
  
Xander and Spike tried not to fall over as a up-do-ed, slip-clad Dawn rushed past them in the hallway of her home, a flutter of movement. Suddenly, she stopped dead.  
  
Turning in her black slip, she looked at Spike, tears in her eyes. "I can't GOOO!" she wailed.  
  
"Why the bleeding hell not!?" Spike was panicking. Ran over the checklist. Dress. Shoes. Hair. Jewelry. Hosiery. Under... things. Lipgloss-  
  
"I can't dance!" She started to cry. "I don't know how to dance."  
  
"Hey!" Xander stepped up. "The Xand-man is here. And he is the groove-machine." Snapping his fingers and gyrating his hips, he grinned helpfully at Dawn.  
  
Letting up a wailing sob, she ran up the stairs to her room, where Buffy was waiting for her, she fell into her big sister's arms.  
  
"Dawn... What... What's going on?"  
  
"I can't... I can't..." her thin shoulder's heaved.  
  
"Dance. The Niblet thinks she can't dance." Spike walked in the door. "But I can teach her. Dawn. Come here. Buffy, turn on her CD player." Doing as they were told, Dawn stood uncertainly in the center of her room, the clear strap of her slip drooping dejectedly off her shoulder.  
  
Smiling at her, as a ballad played in the background, Spike slid a finger up her shoulder, replacing the strap. He stepped close to her, wrapped one arm around her back, and grasped her hand in his. "Put your hand on my shoulder."  
  
Doing as she was instructed, Spike swept Dawn in a small circle around the floor, laughing when they mis-steped.  
  
Buffy watched on, feeling a twang of... Jealousy? What? Absolutely not. Spike would never think of her like that... Nor Dawn him... But she had never danced in his arms. Not once. Nor had she ever really had the perfect high school moment. Not graduation. Prom was... No. No. Not thinking about that. She smiled as Dawn looked at her in triumph.  
  
"Good job, Dawnie. See? You can-"  
  
Xander walked up to Spike, tapped him on the shoulder. "May I cut in?"  
  
Dawn blushed and laughed a tiny bit as Spike reluctantly relinquished his hold on her.  
  
Dancing till the song was over, Xander kissed her forehead, saying, "May your Homecomings and Proms always, always, always be better than your sister's and mine."  
  
Laughingly, Dawn said, "Geez... I hope so too!"  
  
"All right, girly," Buffy started, "Fast-dancing is natural to you. You ARE a Summers. Don't grind too much or they'll call you a slut. Now sit down and let's do your make-up. That boys gonna be here in..." she glanced at the imaginary watch on her wrist. "Two point two seconds, if we don't do your makeup."  
  
Dawn sat at her vanity, letting Buffy fuss and color and primp and pack her purse.  
  
  
  
Walking downstairs with Xander, Spike clapped him on the back.  
  
Lost in his reminiscing, he grinned absently at the vampire. "Buffy never had one good school dance. Not prom, not homecoming, not even graduation. Sometimes, I wish... I don't know what. Not that she wasn't the Slayer. Never would have met her. Never would have had such a good friend otherwise. Never met Ahn. Never had Dawn. But I wish I could give her one perfect dance." He shook himself out of his reverie. "Well, come on. I've laid myself open to attack."  
  
Spike glanced thoughtfully at the whelp. "Yeah... But I'm busy thinking of how to intimidate that little bugger again. Kinda busy. I'll rip on ya later."  
  
"Right. Looking forward to it."  
  
  
  
As the last vestiges of sunlight faded, the Scoobies filtered in, all the girls coo-ing and snapping pictures, while Xander posed proudly beside her. Spike smiled, laughed in all the right places, but couldn't help but feel the tug of envy, being the only one that couldn't stand beside her. For a picture.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Spike went to get it. "Hello, Andrew..." his slight snarl toned down to a respectful pitch, and the Scoobies were intrigued.  
  
"Hi, William... Um... My mom insisted on coming."  
  
From behind the slight, pretty woman with her hand on her sons shoulder, two children came running into the house.  
  
"Dawn!!" The little blonde girl screeched to a halt in front of her big friend. "Are you a princess?"  
  
Lily's older sibling pulled her hair. "No, dummy. She's just a girl. Hi, Dawn."  
  
Dawn leaned down, hugging both the children as Buffy and Mrs. O'Reilley introduced themselves, both grinning and taking pictures.  
  
The blonde little girl stunned Spike. She was just like his Lily, the only difference being this ones green eyes. Prancing up to him, grinning in a white sundress, she stood, hands on her hips, and announced to him proudly, "I'm goin' to the dance, too."  
  
The house fell silent as the Scoobs assessed to see how he would react to the innocent. Kneeling to be as close to eye-level as possible, he said, "I see that. Aren't you too old to be going to these things?"  
  
The little girl giggled, her nose scrunching up, and smiling, her baby teeth tiny and perfect. Spike was awed. "No, silly! I'm only 6. I'm gonna be a princess when I grow up."  
  
Her mother laughed, exasperated behind her daughter. "She's been on a princess kick since Snow White. Been going around giving orders and smacking us all with a paper towel roll."  
  
Spike glanced in mock alarm at the child. "Oh no! You can't be a real princess then."  
  
"What!? I am, too!" She stamped her foot, and Spike noticed her lace edged socked foot. She was so cute.  
  
"Oh, I know, you must be. But..." he motioned her forward so he could whisper. She did. "Real princesses don't give orders. Just love and hugs to their Mommy's and brother's."  
  
She stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
Then the little one embraced the vampire. The tableau stood, frozen. The vampire hugged the child back. She pulled away to kiss the tip of his nose. He was so startled, he fell from a crouching position to his butt, and Lily laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna make him a knight when I get my castle, ok, Momma?"  
  
Her mother smiled. "Of course, Princess."  
  
  
  
After boutonnieres and corsages were exchanged, and about three hundred rolls of film later, everyone scuttled out of the house. Dawn stood on the porch a minute, hugging Buffy.  
  
"I miss Mom. God, I miss Mom."  
  
Buffy held her tightly. She, too, had felt the tug of pain, knowing Joyce wasn't helping with this event. "Don't cry. She's watching over you. She always is. And she's proud. So go out and have fun. Cuz Mom would have killed me if you didn't."  
  
  
  
Finally, everyone was gone but Spike and Buffy. He let her walk him to the door, then said, "What're the plans tonight?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied wearily. "Sleep."  
  
"I've a better idea, Slayer. What's the nicest dress you have?"  
  
She thought to her limited wardrobe of homecoming and prom gowns that hung, repaired and cleaned in her closet. "I... I dunno. I have pretty stuff though. Why?"  
  
Refusing to grin at her suspicious question, he replied, "Be in it in an hour and a half. Shoes, hair, make-up... The works. All of it. I'll be here on time. Be ready. And I want... The fanciest, poofiest, prettiest dress you own. Not one ruffle less."  
  
Stepping off the porch, he heard the door slam behind him, and knew he left a puzzled Slayer in his wake. Now... he didn't have much time...  
  
  
  
End, Chapter 6.  
  
Sorry, kind of short. I have the perfect idea for ch. 7. This thing should only be eight or nine long. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, and plllleaaaaaaaase keep giving them to me. No, I am not above beggin. :) Thanks so much. Um... The surprise. Next. Ok... This last sentence was written AFTER the last episode. As You were? Is that was it was called. Anyway, I cannot hate Riley or Sam... I tried the whole episode, and I can't. But I'm MAD AT BUFFY! MY poor Spikey. *hands him a mug of blood w/ marshmallows* *sigh* What are we gonna do with Joss??? What? And SPIKE BRINGS A DATE TO THE WEDDING!?!? HAHAHA! Serves Buffy right. I hope she completely jumps his bones in the parking lot or something. And he makes her get off till she DOES love him. Ugh... I dunno. I just.... DUnno. Ok, Next chapters coming.  
  
Always. Tequila Sunrise 


	7. Trust.

Start Chapter 7.  
  
Ok.... I've left you with one confused Slayer. Here we go. Joss owns all, even tho it seems he doesn't know what the heck he's doing. Someone kidnap Joss. He's gone too far. Takes place about 10 minutes later. Enjoy and REVIEW. My gift to the faithfuls, who are surely as heartbroken as I am over the latest drama in Sunnyhell.  
  
Buffy hesitantly laid all her dresses on her bed, the slinky black one wasn't what he said. Nor the green one.  
  
She laid a hand gently on the soft blue one. Never worn. In any other place, for any other person, a backup prom dress sounded foolish. But not on the Hellmouth. THAT was a good investment for a slayer. She loved this dress. Had never had the heart to return it.  
  
Taking a quick shower, Buffy blow-dried her hair, going over the reasons she should not be going with Spike.  
  
She didn't know where they were going.  
  
She wanted to be there if Dawn should call.  
  
She was tired.  
  
She stopped blow drying, gazed at herself in the mirror, telling herself not to go.  
  
But one look at the blue dress on her bed changed her mind.  
  
She could wear it. Her princess dress.  
  
"All right," she said to herself sternly. "You go, stay half an hour, thank him and leave." Nodding emphatically, she pulled on a strapless slip and sat at her vanity, pinning her hair up. Seeing the straight hair, and thinking it messy, she began curling them, not stopping until the top of her was covered in them, two spiraling curls framing her face.  
  
She raided Dawn's make-up drawer for eyeshadow, stopping to short to glare at an offending tube of lip gloss... that was blue? Upon closer inspection, it was Loreal Eye Glosse?? Hmm... She shrugged. It was a gorgeous pale blue shade and it matched her dress.  
  
The doorbell rang and Buffy walked slowly down the stairs, blessing herself for never returning the outfit. She opened the door, feeling suddenly shy.  
  
It was replaced however, by shock. There stood Spike, in a grey shirted tuxedo, the top button undone, holding a pink rose. *His* unsure look was replaced by an appreciative smirk.  
  
"Well, well, Slayer... You clean up nicely." Frowning, he stammered, "No. No... That's not what I wanted to say... You... you're beautiful, Buffy, everyday. But now you're... glowing. Radiant."  
  
"I... Thank you." Articulation never her strong point, she grinned. "You look good, too."  
  
"Ah... This is for you." He handed her the rose, smiled appreciatively as she rolled it over her lips, and sniffed it.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Stifling her instinct to deny him on principle, she twirled the rose in her fingers, staring intently at the swirling shades of pink. Honestly, from her heart, "With my life. With Dawn's. Yes."  
  
Not able to quell a triumphant grin, he stepped close to her, saying, "Then close your eyes. And trust me."  
  
She let her eyes drift shut, forcing the tension from her body as best she could, only twitching slightly when she felt something soft cover her eyes.  
  
Sensing her raised heartbeat, Spike leaned close to ear, whispered, "Trust me." Taking a moment to savor her defense-less state, he also admired her attire. The dress had a fitted top, strapless, to a poofy tulle skirt. He was proud for knowing the material, having paid attention to "Fashion Emergency" once and a while. The tulle had rhinestones on it randomly, raised slightly at her ankles, and drooping into a small train in the back. He knew it laced up the back.  
  
Shaking himself out of his admiring state, he guided her gently down her porch stairs, and into his DeSoto.  
  
"Sit tight, luv. I'm buckling you. It's the law, you know," he said seriously.  
  
Stifling the urge to laugh hysterically from her nerves, she nodded, biting her lips.  
  
He drove in a circle for while, trying to confuse her slayer sense as much as possible, then parked beside the road. He got out, helped her out, and guided her down a grassy knoll.  
  
"I'm going to take your blindfold off, luv... But promise me you'll keep your eyes shut."  
  
She nodded nervously. Maybe he had gotten his chip out, and this was his last hurrah before killing her. Maybe... a bunch of vampire's were looking at her much like broke teenagers eye an all you can eat buffet. Or, an all you can suck Buffy.  
  
'Calm, Buffy,' she told herself. 'Calm. Can you sense anything but Spike? Stupid,' she derided herself, 'can you ever sense anything but Spike when he's around? No. Just shut up, Buffy.' She snorted at herself.  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
Spike almost missed her grumble. "What luv? You ok?"  
  
She blushed. It wasn't a problem talking to yourself, or even answering. But when you *fought* with yourself... "No. Didn't say anything."  
  
"Mm... Kay..." He stood in front of her, untied the satin around her eyes. "Eyes are closed?"  
  
"Yup yup."  
  
He removed the blindfold gently, and cupped a hand to her cheek. "Just two more minutes, pet, all right? Just... don't move."  
  
"All right..." She as getting way too nervous, and waaaay tired or the 'blind and motionless' Buffy-ness. It as making her jumpy.  
  
Hearing his lighter flick, she waited three seconds, then inhaled deeply, expecting the sharp nicotine smell that usually accompanied it. Nothing.  
  
Spike cracked his neck, nodding it to each shoulder sharply. Now or never. Sink or swim. God, where had those completely brainless idiosyncrasies *come* from? He'd have to ring Dru to get her to eat the people's descendants who coined them. Damn, he couldn't even get his lighter going. His hands were shaking.  
  
Finally his task was done, and he knelt down, hit a button, and strode to Buffy.  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Doing as she was told, she was awed.  
  
Candles... everywhere, candles tall, and short and fat and thin, all white, all in glass holders, giving off a soft glow. A song played quietly in the background, gaining volume as a crescendo soared.  
  
"Dance with me, Buffy." He took her hand in his, and swept her in a slow circle.  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
  
Buffy looked into his eyes, smiling tentatively. "I don't..."  
  
"Just... dance, luv. Don't think."  
  
Turn around bright eyes,  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turn around bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
  
Turn around...  
  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes...  
  
Spike moved in a slow circle, eyes tightly shut, and a trembling moving through his body.  
  
Turn around bright eyes,  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Turnaround bright eyes,  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Quietly, gathering her very close, he began to sing along with a chorus.  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
  
  
Turn around bright eyes  
  
Turnaround bright eyes  
  
Turn around...  
  
Buffy laid a finger across his lips, and looked into his eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew this song. Loved it. But had never felt the time quite so right to sing the one verse that always meant the most to her now. Especially in this man... Yes. This *man's* arms. So tremulously, she did so.  
  
Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
  
Every now then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
  
Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
  
Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing that I just wouldn't do  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
Every now and then I fall apart  
  
  
  
Both silent, both still, they looked, simply looked at eachother as the song finished.  
  
And I need you now tonight  
  
And I need you more than ever  
  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
  
We'll be holding on forever  
  
And we'll only be making it right  
  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
  
We can take it to the end of the line  
  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
  
I really need you tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
  
But now I'm only falling apart  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
  
But now there's only love in the dark  
  
Nothing I can say  
  
A total eclipse of the heart  
  
  
  
They drew apart, only their hands touching.  
  
"You've never gotten to have the perfect prom, or homecoming. I know..." He dropped his head, "I know that I'm not the proper date, but I just... I wanted to give you as close to the perfect moment as possible."  
  
Biting back tears, she nodded her head at him. "I never did, Spike. But maybe this is what I was waiting for... So many candles... how did you get all this?"  
  
"The candles... There are one hundred and forty seven. One, every day you were gone." He lightened her shocked countenance with his next sentence. "And I stole the Bit's CD player, and one night, I was watching you. Never seen so heart-felt a kareoke rendition. Never."  
  
Laughing, she smiled at him.  
  
Looking at their clasped hands, he brought her tiny hand to his lips, unhooking it from his, and kissed the palm gently.  
  
"Thank you." Buffy started, "I've never-"  
  
"You don't have to, Slayer-"  
  
"Let me do this." She stared at him. "Please. Let me do this."  
  
At his nod, she continued. "I've never felt so treasured. But at the same time, you don't coddle me either. And I don't scare you because I'm strong. Or disappoint you when I'm weak. You'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am. And for that, Spike. For that, William." She looked into his eyes, licked her lips, and spoke softly, so softly he almost missed it, "For that... I love you."  
  
End, Chapter 7.  
  
Fist things first, that song is "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler. Kick butt song. Should there be more?? I don't know. There COULD be more. If I get say... between at least 5 and 10 reviews telling me to. *coy shrug* It's all you. :) I'd really love to write more, but I have to know people like it. Anyway, the tbc is all you. Thanks for tuning in so far.  
  
Always grateful.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	8. The Reaction.

Start Chapter 8.  
  
I own nothing. Joss is all, even tho I severely wanna kick him. He's like a parent. You KNOW he know's what he's doing, but DAMN! You wish they'd let you in on the plan. But do they ever? Noooooooooooooooo. *grumbles obscenities under breath* ANYWAY! To the people who reviewed my story. *sniffle* I love you all. So... chapter 8, the reaction.  
  
'...' A vast nothing ran through Spike's brain for about five point six seconds. His mouth moved twice. Once to open, once to close, and he blinked.  
  
Swallowing, he said softly, his voice rough, "What? I... Say it again. Buffy, say it again."  
  
She laughed tearfully, "I love you."  
  
This wasn't the way he was supposed to react. He wasn't supposed to look so soft, so fragile. He was supposed to sweep her up, or down, whatever, and make love to her. Lots of love making. But... But the way he was looking at her wasn't so bad. He looked awed by her. She'd never been looked at like that before. His eyes caressed her, and she got goosebumps.  
  
Stepping close to her, he rested his forehead against hers. Swallowing once, hard, he whispered, "I love you. I never thought..." Pressing his lips together, licking them, he continued, "I never thought you'd say that."  
  
She felt his chest heave under her hands, his mouth tremble as she pressed hers to his.  
  
His hands framed her face gently, and two tears fell from his blue eyes.  
  
He looked into her eyes, quoted softly, "Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,/ But beats it out even to the edge of doom./ If this be error, and upon me prov'd,/ I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."  
  
Buffy looked at him in slight confusion. "Did you... Did you write that?"  
  
Spike laughed, throwing her off. "No, baby. One William Shakespere did."  
  
"Oh." Feeling foolish, she added, "I... I really liked it... It was beautiful."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"Spike...?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
He looked out over the grassy area, with only a few trees, and a view of all of Sunnydale to the left. "It's mine. I used to come here to plot. To plan to kill you. But then, I started coming because you wouldn't let me sleep. You wouldn't get out of my head. I came here to fight, to sleep, to worry. You and your damn Scoobies. You ever tell them that, I'll let them know you still sleep with Mr. Pig."  
  
She punched his shoulder. "How do you know that??"  
  
He smirked. "Don't ever cut the tree down in front of your window."  
  
She laughed. "You suck so bad."  
  
He pulled her to him quickly, grinning ferally at her. "But I'm soooo good." He set her away from him and looked curiously at her.  
  
"What?" She pushed a hand in her hair. "Is it coming out?"  
  
"Can I hold your hand?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I hug you? Can I touch you? Can I wrap my arms around you, and hold you when you're troubled? In front of Xander, and Anya, and Willow, and Tara and Dawn? What I'm asking, Buffy, is will you still love me in broad daylight?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"No. Don't say anything till you've thought about it. I've given you everything, Buffy. I can't... I can't take only having you in the dark like a dirty secret. Because you're my light."  
  
So she thought. She thought about Willows, "Is this my fault?" face, and Xander's, 'oh my God, did we NOT learn the first time?', and all the 'We've got to talk' talks, the explaining, the anger... She closed her eyes in defeat. Could she do that again? Could she do that, and still live if he decided to leave?  
  
She opened her eyes, looking into his steadfast blue ones. He had never left. Not once. Not when she treated him like shit, not when she hit, not when he hit back. He never left. He wasn't like the others...  
  
She extended her hand to clasp with his, interlocking their fingers. Finally, she said softly, "How do you like your eggs in the morning? The Scoobies are coming over for breakfast... Maybe you'd want to help butter toast?"  
  
"I'd love to butter toast."  
  
And hand in hand, walking to Spike's car, the candles flickering softly in the moonlight, they knew, their relationship would not be perfect. But there would be love.  
  
And Spike grinned, knowing he'd butter toast beside her.  
  
End, chapter 8.  
  
Ok, short. I know. But since I've been persuaded to write chapter 8 (I was home sick today, nothing better to do) I figure... what the heck? I'm gonna write chapter 9, too. Prolly. Let me know. It will be Dawn getting home from homecoming, the next morning, and the Scoobies reactions. hehehehe... I can make this one funny. I swear it. Just let me know.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	9. The Aftermath.

Start Chapter 9.  
  
Ok, I own nothing. Get it yet? Chapter nine, the Aftermath. haha. To... Will, thanks for liking this. AND TO!!!!!  
  
Everyone pay attention here.  
  
TigerWolf- for reviewing my story 4 times.  
  
Arwen for reviewing my story three times.  
  
And for Raven, who's read most of my Buffy stories. You have no idea how much I appreciate you all.  
  
Ok, if you liked this story, you may like my next one, it is a typical story with a little twist of lime for added flavor, and a bit of Wild Turkey, to take the edge off. I'll prolly post it in maybe three or four PARTS. Not chapters. Please review it. It is my baby. I love it.  
  
Walking hand in hand into the Summer's home, Spike knew that buttering toast was not all he had to look forward to. He also knew he had to wait till Dawn got him to see to the rest of his restless thoughts.  
  
He looked at Buffy, who had been quietly contemplative since they got to her sidewalk.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin', luv?"  
  
"That I'm still comfortable with you. I don't feel sick nervous. And I feel waaaay overdressed for the decor in this room."  
  
Pulling Buffy close and nuzzling at her throat, his hands worked their way to the back of her dress, pulled the lace. "I can fix *that*."  
  
She pushed him back, giving him a reprimanding look. "Spike! It is..." She glanced at the clock in the hall. "One thirty? Wow... we spent so much time... at your place."  
  
"Yeah..." He nuzzled her throat again, biting her softly with still blunted teeth. "We've got a half an hour..." His hand grabbed her hip, pulled her up closer to him. "We've done worse for time."  
  
"..." Her mouth worked, but her voice didn't. "Spike... Dawn could walk in-"  
  
"But she won't... I promise..." To cut off her half-hearted protests, he claimed her mouth, his lips playing first harshly, then gently against hers.  
  
Neither heard the door creak open, twin laughter die on young lips.  
  
"Oh. My. God. I SO KNEW IT!!!!"  
  
Buffy yanked herself from Spike, her green eyes huge, and shocked.  
  
Dawn crowed. "Ohhhh YEAH! I knew it! Sp- Will!" She glanced at Andrew, who looked a little embarrassed, and trying not to laugh.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. They both knew this wasn't a joke anymore. It was a foundation. A beginning. A chance. A choice.  
  
Buffy took Spike's hand, looked at Dawn. "I love you, Dawnie."  
  
She sensed the mood change. "I love you, too." She reached for Andrew's hand, slightly worried.  
  
He grasped Dawn's hand, his thumb rubbing over the top of it comfortingly.  
  
"Sp- William and I... I love him, Dawnie. And he makes me happy. I want... I want to keep him. In the daytime."  
  
Dawn flung herself at Buffy, and reached out for Spike. The three hugged, and Andrew smiled, knowing there were things he didn't understand... But even a fool would be able to sense the love this room was handing out like party favors.  
  
Finally Buffy pulled out her sister's choke-hold. "You're home early."  
  
Dawn laughed. "We just got back from Wal-Mart."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. We had a beanbag race down the aisle, it was fun."  
  
"Only cuz you won," Andrew griped loudly.  
  
"Well, mate," Spike clapped him on the shoulder. "Get used to losing. If you make the terms of surrender appropriate, it's not really that bad after all."  
  
After receiving 'looks' from both ladies, he attempted to rush the two teenagers back out to the porch. "I'm sure your little bits are waiting up."  
  
  
  
As Dawn lay in her bed, rehashing the nights events, on the brink of sleep, Buffy poked her head in.  
  
"Did you have a good night, Dawnie?"  
  
"Mmmm... It was the best... I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you and Spike keep it down, please? I really need to sleep."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Good night Dawn."  
  
Spike stayed on the couch. He wasn't happy about it. But he would do it.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Buffy shook them all awake two hours before the Scoobies arrived. Dawn eyed her evilly.  
  
"Do you KNOW what time it is?" She sounded slightly possessed, and Spike took a cautious step back, should the Niblet explode and green insides splatter the wall. He didn't want caught in THAT crossfire. Goo took forever to get out of clothes.  
  
Buffy clanged pans to the stove top, and took a deep nervous breath. "We're telling the Scoobies today, Dawn."  
  
"That you're a vicious evil woman? We already knew. Big newsflash. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"That I love Spike."  
  
Dawn froze on her way to the stairs. "We're telling? We're TELLING!? Xander?"  
  
She trembled slightly... Give her Glory, any day, over Xander's hatred of Spike. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Asshole."  
  
Startled, Buffy just stared at her sister.  
  
"Dawn!" Spike's voice boomed reproachfully. The way it filled the room was slightly scary. Like getting sent to the principal's office for... no.... No. They didn't know that yet. 'Keep your mouth shut,' Dawn told herself.  
  
"What?" She tried to look at him coolly. And failed.  
  
"Harris may be a stupid whelp, but he'd give his life for you or your big sis without a moment's notice. He helped take care of you while Buffy was gone, and he takes you to school every morning. You will speak more respectfully."  
  
She opened her mouth in protest.  
  
"Not. A. Word. Unless. It's. Respectful."  
  
She nodded meekly. Then said in one quick breath, "But it just pisses me off that he's so holier-than-thou, when really... I mean... Anya's been doing evil sooooo much longer than Spike. I mean face it." She looked at him. "You were a Big Bad. But only 'cuz you killed Slayers. Anya'd tear off your delicates in one sweep and send you to a dimension where you have to use them for fishing bait for six eternities."  
  
Silence engulfed the kitchen as Buffy noted the logic of her sister's argument, and Spike winced, his hand slowly moving down his pant front, his hand trembling as he thought of the horror of that statement.  
  
"All right. You've made your point. Now be nice and set the table."  
  
The Scoobies arrived, and Buffy served the biscuits, gravy and eggs, feeling very jittery. Spike was quiet, a rarity for him, and Dawn spilt her orange juice twice.  
  
"Ok... Um... With the quietness and weird vibes." Xander tried to crack a joke.  
  
Buffy laughed half-heartedly. Then, "We need to have a Scooby meeting."  
  
"What up, Buff? New big bad?" Willow grinned engagingly.  
  
"No... Well... Kind of... No. Not new big bad. I need to talk. And you all aren't allowed until I'm finished."  
  
"But," Anya interjected, "What if we have a question? Should we be taking notes?"  
  
"No... Umm..." Buffy glanced at Spike, who simply arched his scarred eyebrow and shrugged, a definite 'up to you' gesture. He loved the bint, but he was sick of it. If she was serious, now was the time. The only thing he wondered at was if she could do it, and how self-righteous Harris would be.  
  
Buffy sighed angrily. "This is ridiculous. I've been sleeping with Spike. I refuse to apologize for my personal life, especially when it will NOT be bringing on an apocalypse. I love Spike. He stays." Her gaze drifted to Xander. "You two want to have pissing matches, fine. But there will be no 'evil' shit anymore."  
  
Xander sat, his mouth opening and closing. "You two SLEPT together!? Noooo..."  
  
Willow perked up, reaching her hand palm up across the table. "I believe that will be.. oh... fifty dollars, Mr. Harris."  
  
"You BET on my sex life??"  
  
"Oh yes," Anya told her. "Willow and I thought you two have been fu- having lots of sex for about a month now. We won. And now, he will be my slave. And Willow's." The ex-demon frowned. "In a non-sexual way."  
  
"I... Wait. No. *No.* HOW can you be in love with that? For the record, I say, EVIL. Bad. BIG bad. VAMPIRE." He spoke more slowly. "Vam-pi-er... Remember the fangy things. I vant to suck your bloooood." He made sucking noises in his throat, sucking his bottom lip under his top row of teeth, giving a ridiculous impression of a mentally handicapped vampire on acid.  
  
"I'm evil." A very quiet Anya spoke up.  
  
"What? An, you are not. Not anymore."  
  
"Neither is Spike," Buffy said, a bit defensively. Under the table, Spike's hand gripped her knee, rubbing it reassuringly.  
  
"No... Xander... You go on about the evil thing all the time. And it's not funny. I have been alive for over a thousand years. Doing terrible things to people. Terrible. And half of the people I tortured... I can't even remember their names or faces. I have killed, and maimed, and terrorized more people than Spike could ever dream of. So... if Spike is unacceptable to love... I must be, too."  
  
"Anya! HE SUCKS BLOOD!"  
  
"And I sucked souls. Which is a more grievous offense, do you think? I love you, but sometimes you are such a bitch. And here's something else. He can't bite people. And even if he could, for Buffy, and Dawn, I think he wouldn't. I like him. Him and me and Tara. We know we're loved... but we'll never be original Scoobies. We're the second string Wonder Team. He looks out for people."  
  
Xander was floundering. "He can't change." He was desperate, he knew.  
  
"Then I guess neither can I." Anya stood and grabbed her purse. "Watch out everyone. I might punish you. I'm a vengeance demon you know. Evil evil evil."  
  
Xander grabbed her arm. "You're not. You're mine. I love you. I'd do anything for you, and you are a good and decent human being."  
  
"Then give Spike a chance, Xander. I got one. He deserves the same."  
  
  
  
That night, Xander slammed into Spike's crypt with two bottles, and two shot glasses.  
  
"Can I bloody well help you?" Spike looked up from painting his nails black.  
  
"We need to talk. And I figure the alcohol will speed the process."  
  
"Well then. Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
"I just don't want Buffy hurt. I want her to have normal. And you tried to kill me!" Xander Harris was past drunk. He was past smashed. He was past bombed. There was no word in any of the three earthly and twelve demon languages Spike knew to describe how trashed Xander was. Of course, he was on his way, too.  
  
"I don't want her hurt either, mate. She can't have normal. And, hell yes, I tried to kill you. You're an annoying little pisser."  
  
"I am, too!" Xander said argumentatively.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Anya kicked me out. Oooooooh boy. Am I missing the sex and cuddles. So I thought. Who's to blame for this? Why, Shpike is. So, I says, I'll visit him. Ya know, this one time, Anya-"  
  
The night passed, each regaling the other with tales of Buffy or Anya. How they were alike. Different. Finally, Xander asked, "Does she laugh with you?"  
  
Spike stopped, thought. "Yeah. Her fair share. I love to see her smile. And laugh. Visible, audible sunshine..."  
  
That sealed it for him. "You're not good enough for Buffy. But no one is. She's perfect. Not really, but she's my best friend. So... Keep her safe, Spike. Her, and her heart, and Dawn. Us Scoobies... we've got your back."  
  
"I know mate. Now get on back to Anya. Tell her we played nice."  
  
Stumbling to the door of Spike's crypt, Xander turned, a confused look on his face. "We still hate each other, right?"  
  
"Oh, completely. Wouldn't have it any other way, you pitiful whelp."  
  
"Yeah... up yours, Grateful Dead."  
  
And both walked away smiling.  
  
The morning was dawning, and so was the future, and for now, it looked like the day. Bright and warm. Just another week on the Hellmouth.  
  
End, Chapter Nine.  
  
Ok, kiddies! I guess that's all. I wasn't sure how to end that. But.. that's as good as it's getting. Maybe. For now, anyway, cuz I want to concentrate on "Convoluted". Part one should be up in a day or two. I really hoped you guys liked this one. There could be more later, if y'all really want it. But I apologize for the awkward flow of this story, if it reads oddly to you. R&R.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


End file.
